Darkside Ficlets
by Sakuri
Summary: Three short ficlets from my AU 'Darkside Verse', in which Sam and Dean are demons and Cas is Fallen. Dean/Castiel slash.


**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: PG-T

**Summary**: Three short ficlets from my Darkside Verse, in which Sam and Dean are demons and Cas is Fallen. Dean/Cas slash.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

xxx

**Sakuri**: IMPORTANT: The main body of this AU storyline is actually told by a trilogy of videos which can be found here: http:/sakuri69(dot) livejournal(dot) com/4520(dot) html Just remove the brackets and spaces.

That said, the fics can be read and understood pretty easily knowing that 1) Sam and Dean have always been demons, 2) Cas was sent to kill them rather than save them, and 3) as in any 'verse, he ended up betraying Heaven for love of Dean.

xxx

_**Fic One**_

**Title:** A Flaw or Two

**Summary:** Sammy's a whole new breed of evil.

**Genre:** Black humour.

Sam is the type of evil which, back when he'd been human, Dean had hated more than most. Because Sam _hides _it. Practically nothing's changed about him since his transformation to demon, except perhaps the almost surgical removal of his conscience. He still resembles an overgrown pup, all awkward limbs and trustworthy eyes. He's still a gigantic dork, still a health freak. Sam has done terrible, awful, nameless things to some of the hunters who've crossed his path, yet still manages to worry about his fucking _calorie intake_. He _still_, much to Dean's thorough exasperation, wants to talk about _feelings_ – and hell, Dean's a sociopath now, he's not even supposed to _have _feelings. In his book that's a pretty damn good excuse to avoid chick flick moments, but apparently isn't acceptable to Sammy.

Also, now that they've got Cas, there's no end to the constant geekery, thanks to the angel's encyclopaedic knowledge of fucking _everything_. Sam had very nearly wet himself like an overexcited puppy when he'd first realised Castiel could serve as his own personal Google on all matters historic and arcane, and ever since he'd harboured the biggest nerd-crush on the angel that Dean had ever seen. He'd be annoyed if he didn't know Sam really _was _only interested in Cas' mind, and how sad was it when that line _wasn't _being used as a pick-up...?

He still studies _law_, for god's sake, although now it was more of an absentminded hobby than an actual career choice. Even so, Dean had laughed his ass off when he'd first caught him at it, because wasn't _that _just the most appropriate thing ever? A _demon _wanting to be a _lawyer_. Talk about your ready-made vocation...

He's weirdly nice to animals. Sam still wants a dog more than anything else in life, and Dean's been playing with the idea of getting him a hellhound for his next birthday. But knowing Sam he'd only go and ruin the thing right off the bat by naming it Max or something equally sissy, instead of the more fitting moniker of Killer or Ripper or Slash. Dean would totally name a hellhound Slash.

Currently, his freak of a little brother is slouched at a diner table opposite him, picking fussily at a salad. Dean watches him despairingly for a few moments, then resumes digging into his greasy breakfast of eggs, bacon and sausage.

Sam wrinkles his nose with vague disgust. "How can you _eat_ that?"

"...Dude, you drink _blood_."

A scandalised check to see if anyone overheard and an epic bitchface meets this simple statement of fact, and Dean chuckles to himself as he sips his coffee and goes back to reading the paper. He _is_ the awesome brother, after all – Hellspawn or not – so he supposes he can overlook the odd flaw or two.

xxx

_**Fic Two**_

**Title:** Gravity

**Summary:** This is how Castiel sees Dean. Dean/Cas.

**Genre:** Dark, character study.

This is how Castiel sees Dean:

Dean is not evil so much as a force of nature. He is as cruel, vicious and bloodthirsty as any natural disaster. Castiel has been witness to hurricanes and earthquakes and tidal waves that have slaughtered hundreds, and now he watches Dean Winchester slaughter with the same thoughtlessness, the same lack of vindictiveness. Dean does not always kill out of hatred, merely whim.

He is uncontrolled, uncontrollable. He follows no Master Plan and serves no Higher Power, the devil or otherwise, because there is nothing they could offer him that he does not already have. Dean has his brother, his freedom, and, if it counts for anything, Castiel. He wants for nothing.

He defies demonic convention because it never occurred to him to follow it. Others of his kind are empty shells, fuelled by little more than malice and pain. Dean Winchester stubbornly, unthinkingly continues to love. He loves Sam just as freely as he did when human, loves furiously and without compassion, without restraint. It would seem Castiel's brothers were wrong, and love does not stem from the human soul or even the grace of god. It is in fact a far baser emotion, locked in blood and bone and heart. Castiel has seen in Dean love at its darkest and marvelled at the sight.

He has also seen the black of Dean's eyes and been shocked to realise he is not repulsed. They are the colour of the darkness between the stars, the nothingness from which the world was born. They are not as empty as he would once have assumed, but filled with the wild potential energy of the universe. Sometimes Castiel finds them difficult to meet, shies away from glimpsing the chaos in them, but he thinks, on the whole, he prefers their honesty to the bright, verdant lie of Dean's human gaze.

He knows Dean down to the core, now. Knows him to be ruthless, remorseless, irrevocably loyal to a select few. He knows him to be soulless. It's of little import. Castiel does not resent its absence. After all, his Grace once shone brighter than the sun: he is unlikely to be impressed by the flickering, evanescent glow of mortal spirits. But Dean...

The place where his soul used to be is now a vacuum, a black hole, and its immense gravity draws everyone within reach inexorably towards him. For Sam this is a willing imprisonment: he clings to his brother with just as much force as Dean pulls at him. For Castiel it was a slow slide into oblivion, unnoticed until he'd already been engulfed in the darkness. He could no longer escape Dean's gravity even if he felt the need.

This is how Castiel sees Dean, and it is why he will follow him to whatever damnation they've earned.

xxx

_**Fic Three **_

**Title:** Masterpiece

**Summary:** This is how Dean sees Cas. Dean/Cas.

**Genre:** Dark, character study.

This is how Dean sees Cas.

Cas is needy. Dean had incredulously marvelled at the full _extent _of that neediness back when he'd first realised it: when he'd realised that this alien, angelic creature had willingly sought _them _out – a pair of demons who'd hurt him more than once – purely because he'd had no one else and couldn't bear to be alone. Dean supposes, on those fleeting occasions he bothers to consider it, that if _he'd _been telepathically bonded to a family of thousands for a few millennia, then he might crave the odd touch of familiarity, too, when he was suddenly cut off.

Cas had been a blank canvas back then, one on which Dean had relished leaving his mark. It had been like some twisted little art project, splashing alcohol and blood and sin across that pristine white surface, corrupting god's holy messenger just because he _could_. Even now, he still delights in introducing some small new vice and watching it taint Grace that little bit further. There's an abstract sort of beauty in the act, a certain finesse he likes to think of as his own personal signature written all over the angel, invisible and intimate. Castiel is Dean's masterpiece, his work in progress.

Cas was just _born _to obey orders – and for once he's not even exaggerating. It's the one angelic aspect he hasn't been able to tempt or tear out of him. Most of the time, it's useful. Castiel defied Heaven on Dean's orders, murdered fellow angels on Dean's say so, regularly protects both himself and Sam on Dean's wordless command. He'd follow Dean into Hell if Dean suggested it – is in fact doing exactly that – with never a word of complaint. How exactly Dean earned himself this loyalty, even he's not entirely sure. He has no idea why Castiel made the decision to stop taking his orders from the Heavenly Host and instead take them from some upstart little demon, but he's not exactly objecting.

No, the only problem with Cas' unwavering obedience is that he rarely acts without provocation, rarely just takes what he wants. He's getting better about it, a little, occasionally loosening up under the influence of whatever new pharmaceutical is stocking his ridiculous creeper-trenchcoat these days. But it's fallen to Dean, mostly, to keep an eye on him: to instruct him to rest when he forgets that he has to now, to patiently clean up injuries, to force him down and fuck him because Cas would never dare ask for such a thing.

He knows Castiel loves him, to whatever extent an angel is even capable of loving a demon. By all rights Dean is an abomination and perfectly at peace with this fact. What he can't get his head around is why it doesn't seem to bother Cas, how he can stand by and witness Dean and his brother commit terrible acts in the name of entertainment, nothing but quiet and steady in his devotion. Sometimes Dean wonders if Cas isn't a little bit of an abomination himself.

So yeah, this is how Dean sees Cas: his fallen, tainted ruin of an angel, and he wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
